In the prior art, if it is desired to suspend a heavy object on a wall, in general, a hammer serves to nail nails to the wall. Then the heavy objects are suspended on the wall. In another prior art, holes are drilled on the wall first, then sleeves are embedded into the wall. Then steel nails or threaded nails are nailed into the sleeves for suspending heavy objects. Theses methods are generally used in lamps, ceiling lamps, suspending fans, cabinets, etc.
These conventional ways for suspending or retaining heavy objects have the following defects. First, it is often that many places are not allowed to nail nails or the places are difficult in work. The process of nailing will hurt the worker. The mails cannot be embedded deeply so that the supporting force is insufficient. It is difficult to detach the nails or as the nails are detached, the surface of the wall is destroyed.